


Reddened Solace

by Pauragon33



Series: Amber Doc and Cherry Doc [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Co-workers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loneliness, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Redemption, Trust, being there for someone, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauragon33/pseuds/Pauragon33
Summary: Knock Out may have become an Autobot, but Ratchet isn't so trusting of him due to their last encounter back on the Nemesis a year ago and cannot tolerate his new partner's arrogance and snarky nature. However, as they spend more time together, he realises this mech is not all buzzsaws and sneers.On the flip side, Knock Out is having trouble fitting in with his new Autobot allies and feels more alone than ever. And its not just Ratchet who's distrusting of him, everyone of the Autobots is skeptical towards him as he's still the snarky narcissist he was before, just switched sides. He could prove himself to be a true Autobot but whats the point of proving yourself when you have no one to care about?
Relationships: Knock Out/Ratchet (Transformers)
Series: Amber Doc and Cherry Doc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Reddened Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic so Im gonna write one chapter each week and see how it goes, ive been busy lately cos of work but i will dedicate time to this story dont worry ^^

It's been a few months since Optimus sacrificed himself to save Cybertron, the Decepticons disbanded and Galvatron disappeared. While the Autobots wept for their leader's sacrifice, they knew this was a start to a new peaceful life and now have a new planet to call home. Some Autobots/Decepticons have decided to move back to their newly revived home, some have ran away to the stars in cowardice, some imprisoned, some live in eternal exile and others have made their home on Earth. Honestly, this is certainly an awkward time for both sides. They have been fighting for so long, its hard to remember a time when Autobot and Decepticon were amiable towards each other. It'll definitely take some time to get used to. But with the centuries long civil war now over and new allies, the remaining Autobots can now relax and start to enjoy living life at their Earth base.

However, there is one mech in particular who's hurting on the inside, even though his outside manner is the exact opposite:

Knock Out was the Decepticon CMO and a capable soldier. He used to be a pretty big deal around the Nemesis due to his expertise on medical science, his 'friendship' with Starscream and his late lover/partner Breakdown being the heavy muscle he was. But when Breakdown was killed by a certain spider and ripped apart by a certain human; not to mention the profilic Shockwave entered the team, Knock Out became nothing more than a spare, a glorified errand boy. Now that he's defected to the Autobots, he thought he would get at least some respect. I mean, the way they treat each other are much less hostile and sycophantic compared to the Cons. But sadly, his new team are still wary of him, they constantly give him a shifty look whenever he suggests something and pretty much ignore him and go directly to Ratchet for medical advice. Somewhat justified, he is a new recruit and hasn't really changed in terms of personality after the events of Cybertron's revival. However, Knock Out cant help but feel he wants to belong, but doesn't know how. He can't go back to Decepticons now and he can't go rogue because its highly unlikely Ultra Magnus will let him go unsupervised. The only safe option is staying with the Autobots. But if thats the case, he's not going to be treated like another spare. He wants to make an effort. 

...but what's the point? Does he truly belong? Or should he have fled along with Starscream back when the Bots took over the Nemesis? What if...there's no purpose for him anymore? Everything was better when Breakdown was alive. Questions circulate in his head until a distinctly gruff voice snaps him out of his daze.

"KNOCK OUT!" yelled Ratchet, tapping impatiently on his corner of the table.

"What?" Knock Out replied, in an apathetic tone.

"Are you listening to me?" the veteran doc asked wearily, tired of the red mech's flippant attitude. "If you're going to be my new partner, you have to listen to these regulations. You may have had your own rules whilst running the Nemesis' med bay, but you're on my turf now. And if you want to be part of our team, you must follow these rules." Ratchet explained, carefully going through each point to make sure the vivacious mech knows what line he mustn't cross. He was assigned Knock Out to be his partner by Ultra Magnus because of their shared field of medical/surgical expertise but Ratchet from his time on the Nemesis, knew what a narcissist Knock Out was and couldn't stand his showboating, but he could at least enlighten him on how to be a proper medic.

Knock Out though was sick and tired of having Autobots tell him what to do and wasn't going to let another medic, not even an older one, tell him how to do his job.

"Oh, what joy(!) My first few months of being an Autobot and I've been alienated from my own peers, constantly being asked where I'm going like I'm some dog on a leash and now I can't even do my job without rules shoved in my face!" the ex-Con snapped indignantly.

Ratchet couldn't believe it. One would think after a few months, Knock Out would be a little more humble and dedicated to prove himself as a worth member of the team. Yes, everyone including Ratchet himself, are still wary of him but with good reason! He's been a Decepticon ever since they've known him and his defection came pretty much out of nowhere.

"Well, what did you expect us to give you when you defected?! A parade of us showering praise and adoration upon you?!" Ratchet replied, already fed up with his supposedly new partner's moping.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Primus knows I need the emotional support after the endless humiliation and neglect I received while I was on the Nemesis." Knock Out replied, as he lazily trimmed his talons

The old mech frowned profusely. He's not going to endure any more of the younger mech's annoying barrage of boasting. He found almost everyone annoying in some way but Knock Out's particular brand of arrogance and apathy really riled him up.

He then collected himself and scoffed. "Please, the last thing you need is more ego!" he quipped.

"I was treated like scrap on the Nemesis, even before Shockwave reared his hideous one-eyed head in and took over my lab! Is it too much to ask for a little support?!"

 _Maybe we'll give you support when you stop complaining,_ the old mech thought. Ratchet couldn't believe how calm he was being towards. Maybe to be the better mech or out of some hidden compassion as he saw potential in his new partner. That didn't stop him from snarking though.

"Maybe that'll teach you for being a pompous, crazed scientist who uses his doctorate as an excuse to torture patients! I bet you had a doctorate out of dumb luck!" Ratchet answered, adding a good ole punch in Knock Out's monstrous ego. Maybe a little too much...

Knock Out was speechless and practically seething with anger. Ratchet may not know how much pain he's suffering but having the sheer gaul to criticise his own skills as a medic is too far. And was being a hypocrite to boot, considering Ratchet was just talking to him about rules and lines not to cross.

"How DARE you! I used to be one of the highest-ranking students back in Iacon Medical Academy. My methods may be unorthodox but they sure get the job done!" Knock Out loudly snarled, fighting back with another self-congratulatory comment.

Admittedly, Ratchet realised his previous jab was a little steep, and it didn't make sense anyway upon reflection. From his experience of being held captive on the Nemesis, he knew Knock Out was an intelligent mech. But his frustration with the red mech was still a hot issue. He had to understand how this mech works around the table and where his morals lie.

"Do you ever stop and think about how your patients are feeling? How you'll probably cause more damage than fixing them?" Ratchet questioned, now more concerned than angry.

"If it gets the results they want, I don't care about how my patients are feeling. Besides I'm much better destroying things than repairing them." the red mech replied back, calmly and confidently. 

What was boiling anger Ratchet harboured has now fully dissolved into concern and disgust. Caring for others is the most important aspect of being a doctor. He was taught to do whatever it takes to save a patient and a friend, even sacrifice his own life. Even when he couldn't save something small like fixing Bumblebee's voice or a T-Cog transplant, it legitimately beat him up, like he failed not just as a doctor but also a friend. He knew other mechs behaved differently when it comes to treating patients. But Knock Out's? His was just cold. And Ratchet couldn't stand for it.

"Well I highly suggest you iron out that kind of behaviour if you want to be an Autobot medic." the old mech chided.

Ratchet's words cut deeper than Knock Out lets on, because it's true. Knock Out has to change his behaviour not just as an Autobot but a doctor as well. He was his own head medic, had his own lab and partner, but now he's the partner to the head medic. And whats worse, he has no one on his side anymore. No one to support him, no one to cheer him on to carry on during this awkward change in his life. And from what he's heard from bots like Bumblebee, Smokescreen or Arcee, they're much better off without him. If he has no one he cares about anymore...

"Why should I care? Even if I did, I'd still wont feel like I'm part of the team." Knock Out angrily muttered with a despondent tinge in his voice. He was tired of yelling and screaming for some clarity in his life and never getting any answers. He drooped his head slightly as he looked away.

As Ratchet glared at him impatiently, he quickly noticed Knock Out's optics were a little duller than usual. They lacked that vibrant, ruby glow and looked almost muted and flat. Like there was some life in his optics, but they looked...sad. Almost melancholy. Before he could ponder any further why, he realised he sidetracked from his train of thought and continued the conversation:

"My friends are good people. Just be a little patient and I'm sure they'll open up to you." Ratchet asked in a tough yet reassuring way, trying to appease to Knock Out's good side. What was left of it.

It didn't work. The last thing Knock Out needed was reassurance for something thats never going to happen. He's tired of waiting in the wings, tired of being the spare, tired of not given the respect he deserved. Not from the 'Bots or the Cons'. He's had enough.

"And when do you think that'll be(?) 'Cos I've wasted five months standing around in this base all day, just waiting for them and they STILL point daggers at me!" Knockout sneered back.

Surprisingly, Ratchet wasn't angry. He knew at that moment being angry is not going to get anywhere with Knock Out as he was just as stubborn as Ratchet was. If anything, he was annoyed. Because he's seen countless times of Knock Out pacing up and down the base, just waiting for something to do, whether it be a mission of espionage or transport but no one ever contacts him. The Autobots may have been cold to him, but Knock Out wasn't helping himself. 

"Exactly. You're not doing anything. Besides, you've been our enemy for the past 2 years on this planet, you've tried to kill us several times, fought us over relics and took our human allies hostage. I think it's understandable why we're all still skeptical of you." explained Ratchet, laying down the hard cold truth. He figured he can't bruise Knock Out's ego to get him to listen but the truth will surely enlighten him. 

'Well, yes, I-" Knock Out started until he stopped mid sentence. Again, his expression saddened because the older mech was telling the truth. He was their enemy, like all Decepticons. While he was doing his job, Knock Out was proud of it and took joy in causing pain and torture when it came to fighting Autobots. Admittedly, it was confusing for him at first when he first defected to see his enemies as allies, but like he said: he was joining the winning team. He realised back then on the Nemesis, the Autobots were definitely skilled despite their smaller numbers and were a close-knit group. Almost like a family. So it's no wonder they won. Besides, their leader was a far better role model than Lord Megatron ever was. A bit boring though. But now he wonders, if he is one of the team now and he hasn't done anything wrong, what else could he do??

"And?" Ratchet verbally prodded the red mech to finish his sentence. Knock Out again snapped back from his ponderous gaze, confused and angered he still hasn't found an answer to his burning question.

"-but what do you expect me to do? Just completely change my personality and be a perfect little angel like Bumblebee or Smokescreen?" The red mech argued back, sarcastically.

"Dont be ridiculous! I just want you to - aargh!" Ratchet immediately responded, before giving up, with an exasperated grunt. Ratchet was really starting to lose his patience, he tried yelling, he tried hitting him in the ego, he tried reassurance, reason, literally everything but Knock Out remains unapproachable. The worn-out mech mustered every ounce of self-restraint to not yell and get back to business as they started:

"Look, we're getting off topic. Can you please read these regulations and promise me you'll follow them?" He eventually said, downloading some documents from his screen on one side of the table and sending it to Knock Out's screen on the other side of the table.

Knock Out, tired from this whole argument, reluctantly agrees and scans through the entire 50-page document, barely paying attention to it. I have _to admit, Ratchet is thorough with his work,_ he smirked to himself. After minutes of scanning and the occasional snicker, Knock Out replied: "Fine. I will."

"Thank you." said Ratchet, with a small sigh of relief as he was finally glad Knock Out was paying some attention. He went back to his computer on the other side of the new medbay to sort out some files and gave a handwave to Knock Out.

"No problem." The red mech muttered back softly as he walked slowly back to his corner of the medbay. He felt a little guilt because he knew Ratchet was trying to understand him but his issues are not his concern. He just wants to do his job, to find some purpose. Of course, he knew he had to make some adjustments to his behaviour and morals but there's no motivation for him anymore, no passion, no drive. He's lost everything he knows. From his lab, his buffer, his partner and his respect, all because of his defection. And now he has to get used to it.

As Knock Out stands there lost in thought, Ratchet was looking over at Knock Out's file and realised that he still had a lot of deadly tools at his disposal. Usually, he would trust any medic with their tools but this was Knock Out. He still had that crazed Decepticon flair when it came to surgery and that is not a good image for a new Autobot medic. He feared it was against his better judgement, considering how much he chewed out Knock Out earlier for being an arrogant scraphead he was and the last thing he needed was more humilation. But he had to. He would be an awful partner and doctor if he didn't.

"Knock Out, I know this'll be difficult" Ratchet started, staring right at Knock Out's questioned face, inhaling deeply to expect some outburst of anger. "But I'll have to take away your buzzsaws." he finally said, with a slight reluctance.

"WHAT?!!" Knock Out panicked as he stood there, frozen with fear, gripping the edges of the table with his talons. Ratchet was shocked. He never saw Knock Out in such a state. It was quite unnerving to see such a self-confident mech utterly lose his composure, especially over surgery tools

"It's nothing personal, it's just until I can trust you." Ratchet reassured the paranoid mech. He knew it wasn't a choice neither of them would've liked but he can't go back now. He needed more time to figure Knock Out out.

"THAT'S THE VERY DEFINITION OF PERSONAL!" Knock Out yelled, feeling hurt and betrayed. These buzzsaws were the only thing Knock Out has left. They were more than just tools. Meanwhile, Ratchet was nearly swayed into sympathy judging by Knock Out's sudden panic and terrified state but shook it off. This was for his own good until he can prove himself to be a practical, moral doctor.

"I'll give them back to you once you practice a more merciful method of surgery." he said calmly, trying desperately to reason with the red mech as he walked slowly towards him.

"You can't take away my prized tools!" Knock Out shouted, anxiously pulling his arms inward, keeping them safe from Ratchet's clutches. Ratchet noticed the look of fear and sorrow in his optics. He almost instinctively pulled back a little but walked until the two were up against a wall.

"I promise I'll keep them safe!" Ratchet pleaded, his voice more shaken and unsure as he put his hands on Knock Out's shoulder plates to calm him, but to no avail.

Knock Out has had enough of this insanity. He had way too much to deal with than some crazy Autobot doctor, his convoluted rules and his aggravating behaviour. "Oh, scrap this! I'm outta here!" The red mech yelped, as he pushed Ratchet out the way to protect his buzzsaws and bolted out the medbay door. 

"Knock Out! Wait!!" Ratchet cried out, begging Knock Out to come back. But it was too late, as Ratchet's words were already lost to him and only to the walls echoing off him. As he defeatedly slums back into his chair at his newly furbished medbay, the old mech sat there, puzzling. For the first time in a long while, Ratchet had so many conflicting emotions. He was angry at Knock Out for being so arrogant and stubborn, concerned what a messed up doctor he really is and...sorry for him? No, he can't be sorry for an ex-Con, especially not one as arrogant and heartless as Knock Out! But he was so scared when Ratchet asked him to give up his buzzsaws. Were those surgery tools THAT important to him? I _'m trying to help him_ , Ratchet thought. _He's definitely hiding something, that's for sure._ _But still, was it right for me to try and take it from him? Even if he wont tell, he should at least understand I was doing so in his best interests?_

"...Did I do the right thing?..." Ratchet murmured softly, as he sat alone contemplating in his medbay, which was suddenly a lot colder, emptier and less alive than before.

Tears swelling up in his optics, Knock Out sprinted past corridor after corridor in a fit of despair, anxiously looking for a quiet place. After half an hour of searching, he exited the Autobot base and entered the Nevada desert. Knock Out's optics squinted as he gazed at the crimson sun setting on the horizon. He sat on a group of rocks, peacefully watching the sky turn into a gradient of pink, burnt orange and blue. Temperature was cooling. Night was quickly approaching. Autobots will come looking for him if he's not careful. He had to get away for a while. Not the race track, he was too depressed for that. Not the drive by theaters, they're closed on Sundays. And then as he watched the last glimpse of the sun fade away beyond the rim of the desert, an idea hit him. Whenever he was lonely, there was always one place Knock Out can go to. A place where he couldn't be judged. A place where he could be himself, a place where someone loved him.

"Breakdown...I'm coming." whispered Knock Out wistfully, as he got up from the pile of rocks, transforms into vehicle mode and speeds off into the distance.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
